


All Our Own

by castielcntrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Sings, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Jack being Jack, M/M, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielcntrl/pseuds/castielcntrl
Summary: “In a world we can call our own...”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 50





	All Our Own

Cas lay on Dean’s bed, his head resting on his fist as his elbow pressed into the mattress. the bed sheets covering his nude body as he watched Dean sit in a chair on the side of his bed, tuning his guitar in nothing but his boxers. His blue eyes watching in awe, smiling at how focused the green eyed man looked as his eyes scanned back and forth over his guitar, eyebrows knitting when a note would sound weird.

“Aha!” Dean smiled, feeling victorious when his instrument sounds just right. He began to play a few cords, those cords turning into a soft song. Dean started humming, getting his voice in tune with the guitar. Cas sighed, still watching his lover focus.

Castiel was always fond of humans, seeing how they work their way through life. Seeing them go through many downfalls and seeing them rise up to their peak. Being an angel for many eons meant he bared witness to so much tragedy happen down on earth, nothing but pain and suffering — but Dean, Dean was different, always has been from the very start. Be it from the day he was born or the day an angel flew down to hell and raised him. Dean was strong, as broken and helpless he felt at times, he is one of the strongest souls Castiel has ever interacted with. “What’re you doing?” Dean shook his head, focusing back on the task at hand. He hummed a few more times before he got himself in tune with the instrument that rested on his lap.

”Okay.” He cleared his throat, adjusting his position on the chair and straightening his shoulders. “Listenin’ to yesterday,” Dean began singing softly, his fingers moving along the guitar strings to hit every note perfectly. “Long before the way it has become. it all came down to you,” Cas couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face, smile being so big it pained his red tinted cheeks. 

He listened on, never having heard Dean sing before...at least not something like this. This song was...beautiful. Cas has never heard it before, it was something beyond different than what Dean would usually listen to. “I don’t want to be the one to say it’s wrong, when the heavens open and a new day comes along.” Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he sung the last note, his body getting into the feel of the music like he always did. The angel just chuckled, listening to the words that Dean sang in such a soft and peaceful way.

“In a big top circle in a world we can call our own, it’s all our own.” He finished, making his green eyes meet the angel’s blue ones as he sang the last chord.

“What was that?” Cas asked, earning a smile from the Winchester.

“Little song I wrote,” He shrugged as he moved his guitar off his lap, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees. “Whatcha think?” Cas couldn’t form a response. To say he was impressed was an understatement, so he simply nodded and smiled. His eyes giving Dean the answer he needed. “Good.” He said simply.

”From what I’ve learned, songs usually have a special meaning behind them,” Castiel said, trying to make Dean say his meaning even though he already knew. Heat rose to Dean’s face. He has never wrote a song before, let alone a love song to someone.

”It’s, uh,” Dean chuckled shyly, breaking eye contact with Castiel. He was still surprised at the affect the angel had on him — the butterflies he got every time he looked deeply into those blue eyes. “It’s about us. I-I wrote it about, us.” The Winchester scratched the back of his neck before he returned his gaze to his love. “I don’t remember when I had the time, but I started writing and I just didn’t stop...”

“It’s beautiful, Dean.” Cas whispered softly, putting the man at ease.

”You think so?” The angel nodded, reaching out a hand for Dean to take. Castiel scooted himself over for Dean to climb in next to him as he did a few hours before. The both of them got settled, a comfortable silence falling between them. “Did you actually like it or were you just being nice?” Dean asked, still unsure of his new talent. Cas smiled as his hand traced Dean’s jaw down to his neck then his collarbone.

”I _loved_ it.” Castiel said sincerely. Dean caught his hand, enveloping it within his own and bringing it up to place small, soft kisses to his fingers and knuckles. His eyes never leaving the blue of the angel that lay right in front of him.

Nothing was more important than this moment they shared. No monsters, no threat to the world, no one was on the brink of death, it was just them. Dean Winchester and Castiel in bed, enjoying each other’s company and affection.

Then there was Sam Winchester and Jack Kline sitting in the library playing some sort of zombie video game. Jack would often let out small victorious cheers when succeeding in killing zombies and Sam would laugh at his excitement, it was only towards the end of their fifth match where he started to wonder where the other two men were.

”Hey Sam?” Sam got his final kill, letting out a small ‘yes!’ before he looked up from his computer screen to the small nephilim in front of him. “Where’s Dean and Cas?” The youngest Winchester tried his best to refrain from smiling, knowing what his brother and the angel were. Sam simply shook his head and stood up from his seat.

”They’re okay, trust me.” Jack furrowed his eyebrows at Sam’s statement. “Why don’t we get out of here for a bit? Maybe get some food or look for more computer games?” The boy’s eyes lit up with excitement.

”More zombie games?” Sam nodded, finally letting his smile spread across his lips. “I’ll get my coat.” Jack sped off to his room to get his jacket while Sam stayed behind to clean up the table and turning off the laptops. “I’m ready.” Jack said as he entered the library again.

”Okay, let’s go.” Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala from the other table and headed up the stairs with Jack following. He smiled as he thought about the two he was leaving behind, knowing that his big brother finally found where his happiness lies and who it lies with. After everything they had gone through, the way he was raised, Sam knew Dean deserved this. 

“Sam?” Jack spoke, bringing the youngest Winchester out from his thoughts. “Is everything okay?”

”Yeah,” Sam chuckled as he opened the bunker door. “Yes they are.” Jack hesitantly smiled, but walked out anyway to walk to the Impala. “Couldn’t be better.” Sam whispered to himself, locking up and following the nephilim to the car.


End file.
